The Drabble Collection
by ZeroGal5
Summary: This is my collection of drabbles from Tubmlr. They're not long, so I'll just bundle them up every so often and post them... But I hope you guys enjoy them! (Rated T for implication reasons. OC's are included and they are credited when needed. All other characters are not mine... They belong to Bandai.)


Alright, I've got some drabbles here that I want to share. Still working on chapters and such for 'Darkest Before the Dawn' and a one shot, but I figured that I'd keep you guys happy with these. These were posted on my Tumblr as prompts from either 'asks' or posts from an OTP blog. I'll start collecting these every so often and post them for your enjoyment. I hope you guys like them!

Note: This set of drabbles includes my OC Chaos Cammerce and Lady Shining (owned by ShiningKnightess ). Other character's mentioned here are owned by Bandai, so please don't sue me... _Because I'm poor_.

Drabbles Collection: Number One

_Letting Go is the Hardest _

Chaos Cammerce never felt him pull her out of the way. In fact, she didn't even know what had happened at first. One second she was facing off against Destroyer Dom and the next she was on her stomach, facing the concrete. Zero, Captain, and Bakunetsumaru had another emergency to attend at Peace Park, leaving Chaos and Guneagle to deal with Destroyer Dom in an abandoned construction site.

Guneagle tried to contain a small Zako horde while Chaos took on Destroyer. She hadn't noticed that she had been forced underneath a mess of overhanging steel beams, that was until one of Dom's rockets veered off course and slammed into the skeletal structure. Her optics didn't even get the opportunity to track the weapon as it aimed up and into the building, and that's when the felt it. _That violent jerk_. The pressure on her left hand increased as she was flung from her place on the ground and right onto the concrete, cracking her soul stone instantly. Her helm violently smacked against the ground, sending her CPU reeling for a few precious seconds.

Her vision slowly came back to her, patches of color morphing into shapes. She suddenly realized that she was looking at _him_. She met Guneagle's gaze, trying to form a smile behind her face plate. "T-Thanks Gun, I didn't see-" She stopped. His optics were lifeless.

That's when she saw the rubble and steel piled on top of him, and the energon, _it was everywhere_. It had even begun to leak out of his mouth piece. The femme suddenly noticed that the pressure on her hand never let up. He died squeezing her hand, and yet she didn't get to give him such a comfort.

Chaos began to timidly shake Guneagle's hand, optics watering. "Gu-Guneagle… _Please, don't leave me._.."

The air remained quiet. Not even a peep could be heard from Dom or the whimpering Zakos.

Months passed and Chaos could still feel Guneagle's death grip on her hand. She often found her self staring blankly into their room, which she had moved out of almost immediately after his cremation. She stood in the door way and peered into the darkness, admiring the mess her mate left behind. Papers, sheets, and odd things littered the floor and desk top. The SDG crew attempted to clean it our multiple times, but Chaos was always there to get in the way. She didn't want anything touched because she felt that it was the only thing she had from him, that with the exception of their sparkling. She had told Guneagle that they were expecting the night before the accident, only to have him boasting the good news for the rest of the night throughout the whole base. He was excited to finally be a father, but he didn't get to be one for more than a day.

The idea suddenly caused Chaos to openly sob, sending the sparkling reeling within her chassis. She couldn't help but to think about how she had done it, how she killed her own mate. "If I wasn't so **stupid** you'd still be here…"

Something happened. Every time she said that, _or even thought it_, a pressure grew on her left hand and the sparkling would instantly calm down. She never saw him, and probably never would. He was standing there with her, unseen, but definitely felt. He held her hand and whispered into her receptors, something he always did when she was upset. _"I'm here, Cammy… I still love you." _

_The First is the Most Memorable_

"Are you slagging _crazy?_" Chaos Cammerce tried storming off towards Chief Haro's office, turning her back towards Guneagle. "I've only known you for about a week and you assumed that I'd be okay with you touching me?"

Guneagle lightly grabbed her forearm to stop her. "Oh come on, Cammy. I was just holding your hand!"

"Don't you **dare** call me Ca-"

Guneagle suddenly clenched his optics shut and thrust his face plate onto Chaos's. He nearly expected her to hit him or angrily scald his plate with hot air, _but she didn't_. All of the tension in her body melted away and she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his neck. It was their first kiss, and by far the most memorable.

_A Set of Stasis Cuffs_

It was a routine job, one that Guneagle had done every night for the past month or so. Chief Haro's orders hadn't changed; Chaos Cammerce was assigned to sleep in the Blanc's brig until her back round-check was completed. Though this night wasn't going to be as routine and Guneagle had expected…

As Chaos entered her cell Guneagle couldn't help but to scan her chassis, starting from her aft, to her cuffed hands, and up to the back of her helm. She suddenly turned her head and locked her optics onto his, looking at him mischievously.

"Come in and get me, _Gun_…"

_First Flight_

"Alright, you've got everything you need?" Chaos asked her young sparkling as she adjusted his small helm and tried to wrap a scarf around his neck.

"Yes Mom," The youngling answered as he tried to push the scarf away. "Ugh, do I have to have wear _that?_"

The Gundamess frowned behind her mouthpiece. "It might get cold up there, Zephyr."

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Babe." She looked up as Guneagle put a hand on his son's shoulder. "It'd probably get blown off any ways, and it'd be sad to loose such a nice scarf."

"I don't want him to get cold on his first flight Gun…"

Guneagle bumped his forehead onto hers, something that he'd always done when he could tell she was nervous. "He'll be fine Cammy, _I promise…_"

Chaos slowly nodded, looking down at their sparkling. "Please be safe you two, and listen to your father Zephyr."

He gave her a firm nod, but kept his optics glued onto the clouds. It was apparent as to what he had his mind on.

"Speaking of which," Guneagle added as he put a hand on Chaos' midsection. "You should be inside resting up with our newest little addition on the way."

"Heh, right…"

Guneagle began to walk towards the edge of the base's hanger, holding onto Zephyr's hand tightly. He had said something else, but she managed to miss it, completely entranced by watching her bond mate and sparkling walk away from her. Chaos suddenly felt something in her palms, sadly realizing that the scarf never made it around her son's neck. She looked down at it briefly, and then looked back up. They were gone.

_Pranks _

Grappler Gouf had apparently gone too far this time around. The Commander had called him into his office, his voice sounding more irritated than normal. Grappler, instead of preparing for his next mission, was stuck sitting in a chair across from Sazabi, peering over the Commander's impressively sized desk.

Sazabi took a moment to look away from his paper work, leering at Grappler. "Care to explain what you've done this time, Gouf?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," The squadron leader huffed.

"Adding sugar to my energon rations to trip up my engine." Sazabi set down his pen. "Clever, but a little extreme, don't you think?"

Grappler said nothing, but the smirk that stretched across his vent said it all. He had some how managed to slip a healthy serving of sugar (pitt knows how he got it) into the Commander's morning rations, causing his engine to hiccup and stutter all day long. It wasn't enough to harm the large mech, but it's hard to run a tight ship when everyone's laughing at your constant hiccuping.

The red mech sighed tiredly. "That's what I thought. Return to your duties, Grappler, and Primus help you if you pull a stunt like that again."

Gouf said nothing more. He stood up and turned his back to the Commander, making his way towards the door. Sazabi looked up to watch the squadron leader leave, but not without letting out a quiet laugh. Grappler's back was covered in thick, black polish. The Commander had managed to smother that chair with the stuff before Gouf came in, hoping to have his revenge. Yeah, he still had it…

_The Most Beautiful Princess_

Shining couldn't seem to catch her breath. What started off as a harmless bet for fun turned into _this._ Zero had stepped out from behind a wall of curtains, wrapped in a floral-print table cloth with a pink bow wrapped around his waist and helm. He had originally suggested to be painted a more feminine color, but his bond mate insisted on taking it one step further.

"Z-Zero, you look ravi-_ravishing!_" Shining wheezed as she folded over, nearly sobbing from her fit of laughter. Zero, on the other hand, was far from pleased.

"Oh for Mana's sake," He rolled his eyes and tugged at his 'gown'. "Couldn't we have gone with with the blue cloth, dear? I can't let everyone see me walking around in _this_."

Shining folded her arms, vocalizer still shaky from her intense laughing. "Sorry Zero, but you're the one who suggested that the loser had to walk around the palace in that get up, not me." She walked over to him and adjusted the bow on his head. "It's just a shame that I made the King say it first…"

"… I still think you cheated."

Shining didn't say anything right away and she continued adjusting his outfit. Things had been quiet at the palace for the month and Zero felt the need to have a friendly competition with his mate. It seemed simple enough, make the King say 'thank you', but those two words never escaped the man's lips often. It was certainly a challenge for the Winged Knight, he went out of his way all morning to appease the King's every need, and did it with the best attitude. He was sure that he'd win this bet, that was until Shining complemented the King's newest satin robe. What took Zero nearly three hours to _try_ to get, Shining had gotten in under five minutes. _He was flabbergasted._

Finally, Shining stopped fussing with Zero's gown and giggled lightly. "We femmes have our own ways Zero. It's just unfortunate that you had to learn in it _this_ manner…" She suddenly pecked him on the mouth guard, reassurance that she still saw her brave knight underneath all of the floral fabric and bows.

Zero's engine fluttered happily. "Are femmes the type to forgive and forget as well?"

"Nope!" The Gundamess chimed as she opened up the double doors, beaconing Zero towards the exit. "Are you ready, my _beautiful_ princess?"

"Not funny, Love."

_C'est Fini_


End file.
